


Ice Cream

by AAVasconcelo



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: And Will to Frankie, But Frankie belongs to Will, Even thought you're a good person, F/M, Post Episode: s01e05, Sorry Emma but nobody likes you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAVasconcelo/pseuds/AAVasconcelo
Summary: Frankie hated Emma Davis. But that was it?





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So here's another fic about our beloved spies. I've gotta say that more and more this show is conquering me. Can't wait for what they will bring to us. 
> 
> Also, Frankie and Will taking care of a baby? Together? My dreams finally became true. 
> 
> I must say that I love Ophelia Lovibond, her hole as Kitty back on Elementary was amazing but no way Emma Davis will get in the way of my ship. Sorry girl, but no! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and please feel free to comment, give me suggestions, scream about the last night's ep. As always, kudos are appreciated. 
> 
> Love you all! Have a great day! xoxoxox - Ana

Frankie hated Emma Davis.

HATED.

In all her list of enemies, Emma Davis was on top of it.

The planet has approximately 7 billion people, and Will had to choose the most annoying of all.

It was okay if he wanted to date, he had his life but bringing her to missions with them, that was unacceptable. After all, Frankie was the leader of that team (well, co-leader as Will likes to correct her every single time). She had a valid opinion, and wouldn't allow outsiders, especially MI6 British female agents who claim to be the best of her agency.

She wishes.

Some people could think that all these intense feelings Frankie had against someone she just met were too much too soon, but the spy was sure that this Emma Davis was hiding something, working undercover to fool them in other to gather intel or to sabotage their team.

It wasn’t jealousy.

But, gosh, how someone can have such an annoying accent? It was driving Frankie crazy.

And all that “Do you fancy ice cream agent Chase? I know a place and blah blah blah.”. Hello darling, nobody cares!

NOBODY!

And for the few days, she spent in London all she could think about was Will. It was either dreaming with him or catching herself reliving their shared moments in Rome, in Paris, in Prague. The taste of his lips was still on hers no matter how hard and with who she had tried to get them out.

It was terrifying her. Taking her out of focus and compromising her performance as a spy.

But those facts weren’t all the story. Frankie's fear was bigger and deeper than she liked to admit. Jealous was a shallow word to describe the chaos inside her. Frankie was suffering.

Every time Emma got an inch closer to Will, Frankie felt feet apart from her partner. The presence of that MI6 agent was representing a threat Frankie knew she couldn’t just kill. For the first time, she would have to face her feelings, talk about her emotions.

Gladly Will made that easy for her. Talking to him was effortless and, even though she had struggled at first, pushed it away, when the mission was over she had been more open with him than with anyone else she had ever met. Neither of her six previous boyfriends had the chance to meet the real Francesca, and suddenly there she was, opening herself up to a guy she liked but couldn’t have.

Like. That was what Frankie thought she felt for Will. She likes him, that's all.

That’s why, at the end of the day, she didn’t mind looking for Liam. They had shared a brief story before, and he could provide exactly what she wanted. However, what she really needed was what Liam could never give her.

Ice cream.

In the heat of the moment, when Frankie had his lips on hers all she could think about was Will. About how their kiss had been so different. The way he treated her for all that time they have been partners, how he protects and opens himself to her.

Will was gentle, sweet. Their kiss, despite being a way of keeping their cover, had been real and full of a warm feeling that filled Frankie’s heart entirely. There were no second intentions; there was no emptiness. That single kiss from Will had made her feel like a teenager again. It was the type of kiss which gave her butterflies on her stomach, made her head over heels for him.

Will was the guy she saves the world with but was also the guy who would get ice cream with her.

He said he could do that with anybody, but in her heart, Frankie wanted to be the only one he wants to get ice cream with.

She wanted to be his.

And that was all she could think about on her flight back to New York. Will was more than the guy with who she saves the world, and the word “like” was further to be the description of what she felt for him.

Frankie arrived filled with something she hadn’t had in a long while.

Hope.

She walked, confident, to the bar, knowing the exact words she would say to Will. Hoping to feel his lips on hers again. Fearing a rejection that could occur after what she had told him back in London.

The only thing she didn’t prepare herself for was the excruciating pain that involved her heart when she saw Emma kissing him. The smile Will gave after, assured her he had enjoyed as much as the British woman had and it killed her.

Frankie bet that if were people beside her they would have heard the sound of her heart breaking.

And it was all her fault. She had pushed Will away.

She had allowed herself to care.

She was the one who opened her big dumb heart.

So, yes, she hated Emma Davis. But she hated herself more.

And building conspiracy theories about Emma, suspecting of her, accusing her was easier than accepting the fact that she was, indeed, a really decent person.

Hating Emma was the way she found to mask the disappointment she felt at herself.

And, for now on she would have to learn to coexist in a life where Emma would be a part of and a constant reminder of the chance she had lost, the person she had let slip through her fingers.

Now, Will had moved on. Probably, that kiss would lead to a date, and that date to a relationship and, knowing Will, Emma Davis would be soon Emma Chase.

Little did she know that, on Will’s fridge, there was an ice cream pot with her name glued on it.


End file.
